The Hounds and the Fox
by PhantomChajo
Summary: Johnny is a simple small time thief with a tendency to get into trouble. OCs and Unnamed low ranking Turks. With permission from Faestian to play in her ALNM Verse. 1st of the Fox adventures.


The hounds and the Fox

By Phantom Starwolf

With permission from Faestian to play in her ALNM Verse.

Early morning and already one of the apartment's occupants was stirring for the day. The other being too worn out not to mention tied up at the time. Oh the bindings were not meant to hold for any length of time, just enough to give the person who was awake time to get where they were going.

The one that was awake sat on the edge of a bed lacing up thin custom-made leather boots that matched the leather of the pants said person was wearing. Dark auburn hair trailed damply down the person's back, stopping at a point just above the small of their back. Tiny rivulets of water dripped off the tips to dampen the waistband of those leather pants. The person stood up, bending at knee and waist, testing the confines of their clothes. All was good.

Next came the sleeveless turtleneck, form fitting it clung like a second skin to the nicely sculpted body of a dancer or athlete of some type. It hid the choker with its Silver Talon medallion nestled against the base of his throat. Over that was a loose fitting poet shirt, complete with high collar billowy sleeves. Topping the ensemble off was a leather vest that laced up the front. Again the person stretched, twisted and contorted. Nothing bunched or pulled, everything fit perfectly.

Moving to stand in front of a mirror the young man looked himself over. The young man's face was exotic looking in it's lean beauty. Dusky skin was off set by rich, emerald bright eyes and framed by long dark auburn hair that was now upswept in a high ponytail. His clothes were varying shades of black and fit him well. He grinned, flashing pearly whites then laughed as he slipped out, grabbing the backpack along the way.

~Days previously~

"Johnny? Johnny… Johnnathan," A heaved sigh and a scowl crossed the face of the platinum blonde as he stomped a foot in aggravation. "Johnnathan Nykademus LeFleaur answer me this instant!"

Johnny just laughed as he continued his antics.

"What in the planet's name are you thinking? Going into a place like that is suicide!"

"Aww I didn't know you cared about me like that Stefan," Johnny's voice was like honey and whiskey, angles and sex all rolled into one. "Don't worry I'll be fine. Not going to do anything other then see how far in I can get and how long I can stay."

Stefan threw his hands up as he turned and stormed off. "Your going to get yourself into so much trouble that there's no way anyone of us will be able to get you out!" Stefan threw over his shoulder before slamming his bedroom door shut.

"You worry too much," Johnny said to himself as he tossed the balls he had been juggling up into the air one final time then caught and put them away. He tossed them into his backpack along with the rest of his toys then left.

~Now~

Johnny had picked out his mark well. Chose someone new enough to ShinRa that he wasn't well known by everyone. He'd gotten lucky that said person was a) male, b) about the same height, c) went clubbing on a regular basis thus a little excuse for the clothes and d) lived outside of the compound. He missed slightly though on the fellow's job - Sanitation Engineer, a glorified janitor. Oh well it would give him an excuse to roam. (or else he'd make one!)

As he waited on the public transport that would drop him off at the right place, he hummed along with a melody that was running though his head. He smiled and winked at the group of young woman gathered at the stop with him. "Would you like to swing on a star… carry moonbeams home in a jar…" he started singing to those gathered, eliciting blushes from some, giggles from others and looks of annoyance from the rest.

When they boarded the public transport, Johnny made sure that the ladies were the first on and had a chance at the seats before he boarded his own self. The men were none too happy about it either. At each stop he would do the same thing. Hogging the empty seats when the men left and giving them up with a flourished bow to the women. The young women picked up his pattern quickly and would take over vacated seats when any man got off.

When everyone disembarked at the last stop Johnny followed along escorting an older woman like a gentleman. No one paid attention to the fact he wasn't really a ShinRa employee. He acted as if he belonged therefore he did.

The next few hours were interesting. Along the way he helped clean up a few accidents, gave a hand moving a secretary to a new office, chatted and gossiped at a hand full of water fountains, had more then a few broom closet romps – male and female alike, he didn't discriminate – gave some good bedroom advise to a young man who was having a few problems and was invited to lunch with one group of secretaries.

Everyone seemed so solemn and down at lunch so he decided to spice things up. He excused himself for a moment then went and found the cafeteria manager. A few minutes of sweet talk and flirting he was in the office and plugging in his player. When he came strutting back out the music playing was now a spicy Costan number. He snagged the manager again and started dancing with him.

The poor man was so flustered from it all he didn't resist the charismatic young man. Before he knew it one of the head cooks (who had come out to investigate) was in his arms and they were dancing energetically to the music.

Johnny had a very eclectic taste in music so there was all sorts on the player. From slow dances to energetic club mixes and everything in between. "Come on loves give a hand," he said as he started moving tables and chairs out of the way to make in impromptu dance floor. He pulled men and women alike into partial dances before pairing them up with someone and moving on to the next.

It was right towards the end of the lunch hour when security showed up. Also Johnny's mark from the night before was with them.

"There he is. The tall dark haired guy," the man said pointing towards Johnny. "He's the…. Hey!" The ShinRa employee found himself pulled into the crowed by the grinning intruder. His hands were placed on shoulders as a leg slid between thighs, bodies pressed together in a quite sexual explicit position. "What are you doing!" he yelped.

"Oh come on Davy, you didn't have any problems with this last night," Johnny said with a laugh as his hands roamed lower over the other's rear only to squeeze. He then dipped in to swipe his tongue across the other's lips.

Davy, the person in question, was getting more then flustered and aroused at the same time. "I.. I.." he didn't too much in response as his eyes fluttered closed with the scorching kiss he was given. He latched onto those shoulders as he felt himself start to fall backwards. The loud cheering of everyone around them faded into a dull roar. Next thing he knew he was in the arms of one of the few guys he'd had an eye on yet had been too shy to approach while at work.

Zohm wasn't the type to go out to clubs as such, feeling out of place and just as shy. He had also been the one Johnny had talked to earlier on in the day. He smiled in thanks and went on dancing with Davy.

The auburn haired young man decided it was time to leave and that meant having to go though what and who he presumed was security. Any of the exits would work as far as he was concerned. He grinned when the music changed yet again, this time to a song he knew pretty much by heart. "Would you like to swing on a star," he moved to the edge of the crowd. "Carry moonbeams home in a jar," he crooked a finger motioning for security to come and get him, grinning as he slipped back into the group of dancing employees. "And be better off then you are," He waited till they were far enough away that he could make a break for it. And as he waited he dug into that backpack of his and pulled out a bag of marbles. Keeping low he slunk his way around the edge, sliding under tables and between chairs.

As soon as Security was far enough away from the doors he bolted from his place. The doors swung outwards so it gave him a chance. He hit the door with his shoulder, forcing it open. Sliding into the opposite wall he held the bottom of the marble bag and slung its contents across the floor as he shoved off the wall and went dashing down the hall.

Spotting a door he slid to a stop then ducked though, shutting it behind him. None too soon since around a corner not far ahead of his course more security came running around said corner. Five minutes later Johnny stuck his head out, didn't spot anyone right off the mark so casually started for the intersection. The plaque on the door said 'Men's Room'.

The young man continued at a fast paced walk/trot. Every time he spotted security he ducked into unlocked rooms, darted around corners, slithered up into air ducts or just plain turned around and went another direction. But every time he did run into Security, he'd pull something else from his backpack. Jumping jacks and marbles scattered across floors, Frisbees and balloons filled with water-soluble paint ambushes, some filled with glitter dust and baby powder even.

All his 'attacks' had the same thing in common. None were designed to cause fatal injuries anyone. Annoy yes, embarrass again yes, bruising probably, broken bones? If the person in question had really bad luck then yes. But that was the most they were designed to cause.

Johnny found himself tucked into a narrow nitch in the wall, the large pipe took up most of the room but he'd been able to squeeze himself in for a much-needed breather. He'd emptied his backpack some time ago and had been straight out running ever since. He wasn't completely unarmed; he just didn't want to have to use his weapon of choice. And he'd pretty much got turned around in the maze of tunnels, corridors and rooms as well. Even though he knew instinctively which way was north he had no clue how far up or down he was compared to street level or which way took him to an exit. He could also feel the noose tighten around him. He was having a harder and harder time getting by or staying out of security's hands. The last couple of times had been too close for comfort.

Little did he know that an ambush had been arranged for him and the next level of security had been brought out. The really big boys had been left out for the moment since he was still considered a minor annoyance rather then a major threat.

Slipping from his hiding spot, he eased down the corridor. Avoiding the roving security patrols he found himself at a door. With quick decisive moves he had it unlocked and open. Darting inside the door closed with a soft click just as another patrol rounded the corner.

"_He's in."_

The patrol leader signaled an affirmative then motioned for the others to take up position on either side of the door.

He couldn't believe his luck. Across the storage area was a loading bay with outside access. All he had to do was make it across the distance and out the door. He started across and was about a third of the way to his freedom when he stopped and looked around. Something wasn't right. He dropped to all fours and scrambled behind a crate. His eyes darting here and there as he tried to figure out what was wrong. Then it hit him. He'd been set up and there was an ambush waiting for him. He silently cursed himself. He should have known the moment he stepped into this room. Everything had been too convenient for the last little while. Looking up he scanned the ceiling and the rafters.

"_Shit! I think he's spotted me."_

"_Hold your position."_

Closing his eyes he tilted his head back against the crate he was hiding behind. Taking a few calming breaths he opened his eyes again and left his 'hiding' place. He didn't have that far to go. He had a chance to make it, he kept telling himself as he went from a fast walk to a full out run towards the door.

"_Now."_

"_Yes sir."_

He didn't hear the shot but he felt the stinging pain in his thigh. It was followed quickly by a numbing sensation. He chanced a look down. A feathered tuft from a dart was embedded into his thigh. With a hiss he pulled it free. His pace faltered moments later. A second stinging pain, this time in his shoulder, caused him to stumble.

"_Take him down."_

His entire balance was thrown off as something tangled around his knees sending him crashing to the floor. With a grunt he lashed out feebly. Another grunt was forced from him as several more bodies piled on top of him. He still struggled.

"_Show him the exit."_

Someone grabbed a hand full of hair and pulled his head back so he could see what he had been running for. The door was opened, revealing a loading dock. Past that dock was another tunnel. Bigger and better light with what looked to be a road, but a tunnel nonetheless. It wasn't a way out after all.

Johnny stopped struggling, going completely limp. The sensations were becoming more distant as the tranquilizers took effect. He remotely felt his arms pulled behind his back and something placed around both his elbows and his wrists locking them in place. His knees and ankles were summarily bound as well. It was after that that he decided a nap would be nice right about then.

"_Any identification?"_

"_No sir, the only markings are the silver talon tattoo on the webbing between his thumb and forefinger on his left hand. There's a matching tattoo behind his right ear and one of a fox head surrounded by blue flames… wait. He's wearing a choker with a medallion on it."_

"_Same as the tattoo?"_

"_Yes sir."_

"_Lock him up, he'll be dealt with later."_

"_Yes sir."_


End file.
